


Foggy Finds Out

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, So much angst, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, foggy you poor cinnamon roll, it's nelson and murdock but with extra angst, revealing secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty of Snapshots, in which Foggy finds out everything. Set during the same time as episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Finds Out

If Matt lived through the night, Foggy was going to kill him and enjoy every second of it. That was all he could think about as he saw Matt on the floor, bleeding out, as he watched someone come in and stitch him back together when Matt refused to go to the hospital, as they got him onto the couch where he passed out. When Matt woke up, it took everything Foggy had to not knock him back out. He had no idea how to handle the mass of conflicting emotions he was feeling. He listened to Matt groaning on the couch, watching as he started to feel the stitches holding him together. He wanted to kill Matt, then kiss him for being alive, then slap him for scaring the shit out of him. 

Suddenly none of it mattered because one question was at the forefront of his mind and he needed to know the answer before he could do anything else. 

“Are you even really blind?” 

*** 

Matt had finished explaining his powers or senses or whatever, and Foggy leaned back and crossed his arms. 

“So you can sense things.” 

“Yeah.” Matt was communicating in pained groans more than anything, it seemed. 

“You’ve been able to for years.” 

“Yeah.” Foggy realized that Matt probably knew that he was trans. There was no reason he wouldn’t. He was glad that he was sitting down, it felt like the floor was gone from under him and that he was going to get sucked into a black hole. 

“You going to say what you’re thinking?” Matt asked, and Foggy looked up sharply. “Your breathing changes when you’re about to talk.” 

“Now you’re just showing off.” Foggy grumbled, saying what was on his mind anyway. “You know I’m trans.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How long have you known?” the sudden betrayal he felt tugged at his chest and he wanted to run away. 

“Always.” Matt closed his eyes and sighed. “I heard you begging the teacher to call you Foggy instead of your birth name when you switched classes.” 

“And you just didn’t say anything?” Foggy stood angrily, hovering over Matt. “The biggest secret I ever kept from you, and you knew the whole time?” 

“I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my business to know.” 

“I spent years agonizing over how to come out, to try to do it in a way that wouldn’t ruin our friendship, and you knew the entire fucking time?” 

“I… Yeah.” Matt swallowed uncomfortably. 

“What else did you know? My entire life story?” he was getting irrational, he knew, but the whole situation was getting irrational. His anger was justified, he knew that. 

“Foggy-” 

“So you knew that, you know I’ve been in love with you practically since we met too, don’t you?” When Matt didn’t answer, Foggy sat back down and put his face in his hands. “Shit.” 

“I always thought you were nervous, when your heartbeat sped up around me.” Matt finally replied. “I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, I was too scared of driving you away and losing you.” 

“Well if you had just said _something_.” Foggy growled. “I’m sure we could have fixed it.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Did it ever occur to you that I just needed my friend? More than anything else, I wanted someone who could have my back? And I was too scared to tell you the biggest thing about me that everyone knew just by looking at me?” 

“I always had your back, you know that. I’ve always been there.” Matt grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself into a sitting position. “I’ve loved you for too long to not be there.” 

“Now is not the time for heartfelt confessions.” Foggy looked at Matt. His heart should be skipping and jumping in his chest, wildly excited that Matt loved him too. Instead, there was just the dull, pained thudding that had been there for the past several hours. 

It hurt too much for him to be happy. 

“What was going to happen if you died in the mask?” Foggy changed the subject. He didn't want to think about their relationship, not when he felt like he could see it disintegrating in front of him. 

“I don’t know.” Matt admitted. “My dad would be pissed.” 

“He knows, doesn’t he? When did he find out? Am I the only one who doesn’t know?” Matt shook his head. 

“He’s the only one who knows. He waited here for me one night and found out.” 

“And he kept your secret?” 

“He’s kept yours for years, hasn’t he?” 

“That’s not what we’re talking about right now.” 

“He hasn’t told anybody because it’s not his information to spread around.” 

“I’m going to be sick or something.” Foggy put his face back in his hands. Why did it feel like the entire world was conspiring against him? 

Matt’s phone started ringing, the monotone ‘ _Dad, dad, dad_ ’ filling in their sudden silence. Foggy picked it up. 

“Jack?” 

“Foggy?” there was surprise in Jack’s voice. “Did I call the wrong number?” 

“No, Jack. I picked up Matt’s phone.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can you put Matt on?” 

“I think you should just come over, if you can. He’s a mess because some ninja beat him up and he almost bled to death on the floor.” Foggy glared at Matt, who lowered his head in shame. 

“Where is he?” panic filled Jack’s end of the line. 

“His couch.” 

“I’m coming over.” 

“I’m heading out. Bye.” Foggy hung up and dropped the phone next to Matt, glancing out the window at the setting sun. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Matt raised his head, facing Foggy. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nelson and Murdock, it’s just… I can’t-” he paused, clearing his throat and gathering his thoughts. “I can’t be spending my time worrying about you, about what you’re doing. It’s wrong, we’re lawyers, and I just, I can’t right now.” he looked away from Matt and left, letting the door slam behind him. 

Jack was nearing the outside of the building as Foggy was walking away. They stopped for a moment, looking at each other. 

“You know?” Jack asked, frowning. Foggy nodded. 

“He know about you?” Foggy nodded again, brushing away the tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry it turned out this way.” Jack reached out and clapped Foggy on the shoulder, utterly sincere. Foggy shifted, letting Jack’s hand fall away as he walked toward the office to pack away his things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for beta reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
